


Till the end of time

by PotentialOfSurprise



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotentialOfSurprise/pseuds/PotentialOfSurprise
Summary: Nico is working on big trauma when he gets a phone call.





	Till the end of time

**Author's Note:**

> I am still having a bit of a writer's block but managed to get this small fic out!  
> It's not my best work and very short, sorry for that!
> 
> Warning: Contains heavy themes / implied death

 

_I never really grasped the concept of ‘time standing still’. I mean it just really doesn’t make sense. Time is time and it ticks: seconds, minutes, hours, it really isn’t that complicated or at least not to me._

 

 

In no time the trauma bay was filled with patients being wheeled in and firefighters rushing in and out.

I try to make myself as useful as possible, fires never brings in many ortho cases.

I lean against the nurses station as I watch the TV screen, showing the big fire at the local mall.

Levi will be really bummed about this, he’s a regular at the small comic book store there.

My mind drifts off in thought wondering if he managed to get that comic he was gushing about yesterday.

I start googling on my phone to see if I can find any other comic stores nearby.

Maybe I can get my hands on that special edition marvel comic so he’ll get over the fact that his favorite store is burning to pieces right now.

 

Just as I scroll through ebay Levi’s name flashes across my screen.

It takes me a second to answer his call, he knows I’m working and that usually means he only texts.

“Hey babe it’s kind of bu-” I frown as I hear a lot of noise on the other end of the line “Levi?”

I wave off Link as he motions me if I want to grab lunch.

“Nico thank god” I hear him cry over the line followed by a sobbing sound.

I jog to the stairs to make my way up to the fellows lounge to grab my coat “Where are you babe? I’m coming to get you”

I turn the volume on my phone as high as I can.

I can hear him coughing before he can reply “Can you please tell my mom that I love her?” he is clearly holding back more tears.

“You can tell her that yourself when I come get you. Now where are you?” I demand, ripping my jacket out of my locker.

There is a moment of silence “I’m at the mall”.

 

My breath catches in my throat and I can feel my phone slipping from my fingers and landing with a thud on the floor.

After a split second I scramble to get my phone from the floor “Can you get to the emergency stairs? Stay low to the ground and take normal breaths. I’ll inform the fire-”

He cuts me off in my rant “Nico I’m trapped. I tried to find a way out but..”

He coughs again “Just.. I love you Nico, I really really love you”

Tears sting in my eyes and my fingers turn red from grabbing onto my locker for support.

“Stop it! You are not dying Levi. You-.. you can’t die.. I love you too much” I choke on my words.

“Nico, baby, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I want you to be happy.. please promise me you will take care of yourself” he sounds desperate and his breaths become laboured.

“You make me happy Levi! I want you to make me happy.

Don’t give up on me” tears are now streaming down my face “there is so much more we have to do” I sob angrily into the phone.

How dare he give up on me like this.

“You need to fight Levi. Get up, get out! Jump out of a goddamn window for all I care but you can’t give up” I feel anger rising up in my body, overtaking all my emotions.

“I’m so sorry Nico, I love you” he whimpers from the other end of the phone and I hear the line crackle.

Before I can answer a loud noise fills the lounge and my heart stops as the line disconnects.

 

Time stands still.


End file.
